Fallout 3 - Estação de Números da GNR
Fallout 3 contém várias estações de rádio dentro do jogo. A estação mais importante é a Galaxy News Radio (GNR). Muitos jogadores “maldosos” sabem que você pode matar o Three-Dog e ele será substituído pela técnica Margaret. Ela não tem uma personalidade carismática e tem muito pouco a dizer, parecendo que ela não gosta de seu novo trabalho. Ela também nunca aparece pessoalmente, e portanto não pode ser morta. Assim que Three-Dog estiver morto, você estará preso à Margaret. O que a maioria dos jogadores não sabe, entretanto, é que sob certas circunstâncias, a GNR pode se transformar em uma “estação de números”. Uma estação de números é uma estação que transmite uma mensagem desconhecida em código. Muitas dessas existem na vida real e há hipóteses de que elas fazem parte de uma rede de controle nuclear. Cheque no Wikipedia para mais informações sobre estas redes, já que elas são relacionadas com o mundo real. De volta a Fallout 3...thumb|336px Ninguém tem certeza absoluta das instruções que devem ser seguidas para poder ouvir a estação de números em Fallout 3. Parece que você precisa matar o Three-Dog, porque ninguém conseguiu até agora ouvir a estação de números com ele ainda vivo. Também parece que você precisa pular a missão “Galaxy News Radio”, onde você ajuda a aumentar o sinal para que a estação possa ser ouvida além da área de DC. Isso é fácil de fazer usando um verificador de palavras ou simplesmente usando o FalloutWiki para olhar aonde você deve ir para avançar na história. Finalmente, você definitivamente precisa escolher destruir Raven Rock. Este é o gatilho para transformar a GNR em uma estação de números e ela permanecerá assim pelo resto do jogo. Entretanto, é grande número de jogadores que fez esses três passos e continuou a ouvir a GNR normal, então provavelmente devem ter outros requerimentos que os leitores precisam descobrir. Se você for sortudo o suficiente e ter conseguido fazer tudo certo, logo após ter destruído a Raven Rock, você receberá a mensagem “Sinal de rádio perdido”, e alguns segundos mais tarde, “Sinal de rádio encontrado”. Você não pode, no entando, ouvir a GNR apenas porque você ainda não aumentou o sinal e a saída de Raven Rock é fora do alcançe da rádio. Por sorte, Raven Rock é situada nas montanhas e perto de um dos poucos lugares fora de DC onde você pode ir alto o suficiente para pegar o sinal. Até agora, os locais confirmados para ouvir a rede de números da GNR são: 1. Dentro das imediações de DC, obviamente. Essa é para a GNR normal durante o jogo. 2. No topo da roda-gigante que fica naquela ilha caipira. Eu não me lembro do nome agora. 3. No topo de algumas antenas de comunicação via satélite, que você pode escalar na área noroeste do mapa. 4. No telhado da Tenpenny Tower, apesar de que está dentro da área de sinal da rádio normal. 5. No ponto mais alto da ponte quebrada perto de Arefu. Novamente, esta também funciona com a rádio normal. 6. Em alguns dos pontos mais altos das montanhas na área perto de Raven Rock. Esta é, obviamente, a tentativa mais fácil de ouvir a estação de números. Quando você sintonizar, você vai ouvir uma velha voz familiar; é o Three-Dog, embora você o tenha matado anteriormente. Você vai perceber rapidamente que ele não parece estar “na personagem”, então eu acredito que na verdade não é exatamente o Three-Dog, e sim seu dublador, Erik Dellums. Ele lê uma série de números em uma voz monótona e depressiva, sempre recitando uma lista de dígitos únicos, de nove a doze caracteres, por exemplo “nove-três-sete-nove-um-sete-dois-zero-três-quatro”. Ele nunca usa números com mais de um dígito, como “onze” ou “quarenta”. Estes números são seguidos por um segmento variante de código Morse. A música “I Don’t Want to Set the World on Fire” toca logo em seguida. Todas as outras músicas parecem estar inativas na estação de números. O código Morse foi a parte mais fácil de descobrir do mistério, já que o código é fácil de encontrar e muitos sabem de cor. Rapidamente nós conseguimos uma lista com um grande número de mensagens em inglês. Algumas pareciam totalmente mundanas e até mesmo engraçadas, como “Lavei o carro hoje, talvez comida chinesa no jantar”, ou “Você assistiu meu vídeo no Youtube? Eu me filmei chutando as bolas de vagabundos”. Você deve estar dizendo, “Mas espere, o Youtube não existe no universo de Fallout”, e você está certo. Mas até onde pudemos perceber, todas as mensagens parecem estar baseadas na nossa realidade, em algum lugar próximo dos dias atuais. Algumas mensagens, porém, são um tanto quanto sinistras, como “A Rainha morreu hoje. O mundo lamenta, em dias como o de hoje, todos nós somos britânicos.”, ou “Eu não acredito que eles conseguiram. Nada mais resta. O som. Eu não aguento mais o som. Eu tenho uma pistola no sótão.” Só recentemente, um jogador no wikiforums postou uma mensagem que trouxe uma luz ao significado das mensagens. Ele estava lendo um tópico que havia coletado todas as imagens conhecidas, traduzidas do Morse para o inglês, e ele viu a linha “um-dois-zero-cinco-cinco-dois-oito-dois-zero-um-zero. Que papo é esse? Sentiremos sua falta.”. Ele percebeu que era referente a morte recente de Gary Coleman, e ele notou rapidamente que os números eram a data e a hora da morte. Ele imediatamente leu todas as mensagens e tentou buscar mais exemplos dessa aparente “profecia” dita por um jogo que tem mais de um ano de idade. A próxima mensagem que ele leu o chocou, e o fez alistar outras pessoas para decifrarem os códigos. A mensagem era “nove-quatro-cinco-quatro-dois-zero-dois-zero-um-zero. Acidente no golfo, muitos mortos. Derramamento de óleo aparentemente evitado.”. Ele percebeu que esta era a explosão da BP e a avaliação errada do primeiro dia, que dizia que o poço não estava vazando. A partir daí, todos os números foram transcritos como datas e horários. Todos os horários foram colocados no jogo em formato militar, e assim permanecem neste documento. Nós logo descobrimos que a maioria das datas eram de antes do jogo ter sido lançado, algumas estranhamente eram do passado, “22:16 Abril 18, 1865. Ele está morto e a culpa provavelmente cairá sobre aquele ator, Booth. É melhor que Johnson não me coloque fora do pagamento.”. Esta vertente desperta uma nova dúvida sobre a versão oficial do assassinato de Lincoln. Assim que a comunidade começou a colocar várias interpretações das mensagens, os moderadores do site imediatamente baniram todos que haviam postado e lido o post. Toda referência à estação de números foi removida do FalloutWiki, e um software de filtragem foi colocado no site para impedir a repostagem de qualquer outra informação relevante. Algumas pessoas, no entanto, ainda trocam emails hoje e lentamente terminam as traduções das mensagens restantes e colocam as datas nas existentes. “A Rainha morreu hoje. O mundo lamenta, em dias como este, todos nós somos britânicos” 4:02, 19 de Março, 2014. “Você assistiu meu vídeo no Youtube? Eu me filmei chutando as bolas de vagabundos” 4:16, 24 de Dezembro, 2022. “Eu não acredito que a Britney ganhou um Oscar!” 21:33, 27 de Fevereiro, 2023. “Eu não acredito que eles finalmente conseguiram. Nada mais resta. Eles foram avisados, mas continuaram a violar os limites da ciência. O som. Eu não aguento mais o som. E a luz, meu Deus! O Universo está lentamente se torcendo ao nosso redor. Eu não vou esperar pela morte. Eu tenho uma pistola no sótão.” Esta é a única mensagem que não é seguida por números. Talvez seja interessante destacar que a última data de algumas mensagens é 1:27, 6 de Julho, 2027. Categoria:Videogames Categoria:Realidade Categoria:Ritual